Fais-moi mal
by Sweet Inksanity
Summary: Le Geek se retrouve enfin seul dans la demeure Sommet. Il en profite pour mettre son innocence de côté et pour se masturber mais voilà, YouSLG est envahie par des vidéos du Patron. Malgré lui, le Geek ne peut vaincre sa curiosité. Il clique, et bientôt, l'excitation le gagne, il commence à se soulager. Plus loin, caché dans l'obscurité, le Patron observe, ravi. Ep 71 - intro.


**Titre: **Fais-moi mal.

**Auteur: **SadisticMadness.

**Disclaimers: **L'histoire m'appartient, en revanche, Mathieu Sommet, ses personnalités et son émission ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Rated:** M, humor/sexe entre deux hommes.

**Pairing:** Patreek.

**Résumé:** Le Geek se retrouve enfin seul dans la demeure Sommet. Il en profite pour mettre son innocence de côté et pour soulager ses instincts primaires. Seulement, rien ne se passe comme prévu. YouSLG est envahie par des vidéos du Patron et malgré lui, le Geek ne peut vaincre sa curiosité. Il clique, et bientôt, l'excitation le gagne, il commence à se soulager. Plus loin, caché dans l'obscurité, le Patron observe le jeune innocent se faire plaisir, ses râles se mélangeant aux siens. Et, de fil en aiguille, tout dérape.

**Note: **Et oui, il faut croire que je suis dans un jour particulièrement plein d'inspiration, puisque je reposte un nouvel OS (qui pourra se prolonger, à la demande) sur Mathieu Sommet et l'univers de SLG et de ses personnalités multiples, avec mes petits chouchous, Patreek. Cette fois, je vais plutôt tomber dans l'humour, puis un début de lemon. En fait, je suis retombée sur l'épisode 71 de SLG, vous vous souvenez de l'intro? Ne me dites pas que vous avez oublié! Bon, ok, je vous rafraichis la mémoire. Le Geek est devant son pc, il profite d'être seul chez lui pour se masturber, et sur son site x, toutes les vidéos sont des vidéos du Patron. Il trouve ça dégoutant, regarde autour de lui, et malgré tout, se fait son petit plaisir perso, sous l'oeil lubrique d'un Patron plus tordu et excité que d'ordinaire. Sincèrement, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour enflammer mon petit esprit, et ainsi donner naissance à cet étrange texte, et je dois dire que je me suis carrément éclatée à l'écrire, j'espère d'ailleurs que vous prendrez tout autant de plaisir à le lire. A noter que tout ceci est à prendre avec humour, bien évidemment. Et franchement, le lien youtube. Vous n'allez pas me dire après lecture que "fais-moi mal" n'aura pas été parfaite pour cette histoire.. Héhé. Et j'espère que si Mathieu tombe là-dessus, il ne m'en voudra pas (sinon, il suffit d'un message pour que cette page disparaisse dans les tréfonds de l'oblivion des Internets). Je vous retrouve après votre lecture. Enjoy, SM.

* * *

_**• Parce que j'ai pas pu résister, ok x) [ https watch?v=tG2nDd9Er2U ]**_

_ Ca y est, je suis enfin tout seul, je vais pouvoir me masturber, lança le Geek à voix haute, une lueur satisfaite dansant au fond de ses yeux d'adolescent mal dans sa peau.

Un clic, quelques lettres dans la barre d'adresse et hop! YouSLG, célèbre site -18 très prisé par le jeune homme, se met en chargement. En attendant, le jeune apprenti débauché fit le check up de la situation. Bonne connexion web? Check. Porte fermée? Check. Personne à la maison? Check. Essuie-tout en quantité? Check aussi. Tout avait l'air prêt, ma foi, pour un petit plaisir coupable qu'il ne se réservait que rarement. Un sourire en coin lubrique sur les lèvres, le Geek retourne à son écran.. Et découvre avec stupeur qu'il est totalement spammé par des vidéos pornographiques mettant en scène le Patron. La mine déconfite, le jeune puceau se trouva, de prime abord, complètement dégoûté.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? Mais il est partout! Mais non..

Malgré lui, le dégoût dépassé, la curiosité ne peut s'empêcher de gagner le Geek, qui clique sur le lien d'une vidéo au titre bien trop douteux pour être cité mais qui, en résumé, concerne le Patron, une bouteille de vin, un fouet et des pinces tétons. A vous d'imaginer le tableau.. Regardant avec attention l'écran de son ordinateur, le jeune gamer fut surprit de sentir, et ce bien malgré lui, une bosse venir déformer son jean débraillé. Rougissant, il regarda un peu partout autour de lui, histoire de s'assurer qu'il était vraiment seul -parce que là, on dépassait le malsain, tout de même.. - et, une fois qu'il fut sûr, c'est une main coupable qu'il glissa par-dessous sa fermeture, sa main rejoignant son membre gonflé pour une danse secrète et endiablée, laissant les images défiler devant ses yeux ébahis.

Caché dans l'obscurité, loin de la vue du petit Geek, le Patron lui même observait la scène d'un oeil tout à fait pervers et lubrique. Pour être tout à fait sincère, jamais il n'aurait crut que le gamin aurait le cran de s'offrir une petite gâterie maison devant une vidéo qui mettait en scène son homologue, et même s'il avait espéré, pour lui, c'était courut d'avance, le petit allait fondre en larmes et aller pleurer dans les jupons de Mathieu ou du Maitre Panda, comme il passait son temps à le faire. Autant dire que lorsqu'il vit le gosse porter la main à son jean, les lèvres du Patron s'étirèrent en une expression plus que surprise, avant de bien vite laisser place à un sourire carnassier. Il avait plus de cran que ce qu'il pensait, ce gamin. Lâchant sa cigarette pas encore allumée, le dangereux criminel ne lâchait pas son accolyte du regard, savourant sans vergogne les râles de plaisir du gosse qui se mêlaient aux siens, alors que dans son propre pantalon, son mini lui s'était mit au garde à vous. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu pour l'exciter, c'était bien connu, mais ce sale gosse le ferait presque jouir à même son caleçon avec ses petits gémissements ingénus de petit puceau inexpérimenté. Une seconde, il fut tenté d'aller lui montrer la vie, mais le dangereux pervers se retint, se contentant de porter sa propre main à son propre soldat, non content du caractère purement malsain de la situation, qui ne faisait que rajouter encore à son excitation. Satan, si quelqu'un les voyaient, ils passeraient pour des gros pervers dégueulasses, autant l'un que l'autre, et ça, ça lui plaisait un peu trop pour que ce soit honnête.

De toute façon, c'est inutile de se mentir, tout ça n'était pas le fruit du hasard. le Patron mûrissait son plan depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines, et il s'était donné un mal de chien pour mettre tout en place. Faire disparaitre toutes les personnalités pour une journée entière, hacker un site -18 et remplacer toutes les vidéos par ses propres performances, bloquer l'accès au site pour tous hormis pour le gamin, se trouver une planque assez discrète bref, il avait dû user de toute son intelligence malsaine pour aboutir à cette situation, et il devait avouer que le résultat dépassait absolument toutes ses espérances, comme en témoignait sa mi-molle carabinée. Et, quitte à être dans l'instant confession, il fallait avouer que le Patron n'aurait pas pû rêver mieux que la petite bouche si innocente du Geek pour une petite caresse buccale bien loin, elle, d'être innocente.

Ce fut cette pensée qui conduisit le Patron à se trahir. En effet, un râle coupable franchit ses lèvres, alors qu'il tombait à genoux dans la lumière, sans lâcher son membre, envoyant au gamin un regard mi-coupable, mi-excité.

Alors que le Geek était en plein plaisir, son excitation atteignant un sommet qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant, avec n'importe quelle autre vidéo, il entendit le râle traitre du Patron suivit d'un bruit sourd. C'est la main collée à sa verge et une expression choquée sur son visage enfantin que le gamin se retourna pour se trouver face à un Patron excité comme jamais au regard aussi coupable que lubrique. Rougissant, il songea à couper court son activité, lorsque son regard passa du visage au soldat du Patron, qu'il astiquait vigoureusement. Cette vision eut complètement raison du gamer, qui sentit le sang pulser avec plus de violence contre sa peau tendue, à un point presque douloureux. Se levant difficilement, il rejoint le Patron avec un regard gêné mais implorant, puis se laissa tomber à genoux devant lui, lui présentant simplement sa canne à sucre, que le criminel fixa comme la plus tentantes des confiseries. Un regard vers le visage du Patron suffit à lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait et, malgré la rougeur de ses joues, il décida de ne pas se défiler. Un rire lubrique et victorieux sortit d'entre les lèvres du Patron, lèvres qu'il humecta avant de se jeter avec impatience sur la sucette offerte.

Le Patron était heureux. Il avait gagné, il avait même reçut beaucoup plus que ce qu'il attendait de cette journée. Couché dans le lit du Geek, nu comme un ver et le gosse -tout aussi nu- plaqué contre lui et ronronnant à ses douces caresses sur son torse, le dangereux psychopathe pouvait dire qu'il n'aurait pas rêvé meilleure journée. Malgré qu'il soit plus qu'inexpérimenté, le Geek ne disait jamais non, au plus grand plaisir du Patron, qui s'en était donné à coeur joie, sans compter qu'il s'était avéré que l'adolescent avec des tendances masochistes et soumises comme il en rêvait. Ils avaient joué à la bête à deux dos un nombre incalculable de fois en quelques heures, et l'épuisement se faisait ressentir dans chacun des muscles de l'homme aux lunettes de soleil. Néanmoins, il se sentait détendu et comblé, bien plus comblé qu'avec n'importe quelle conquête qu'il avait pû avoir auparavant. Il fallait dire que cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il rêvait de s'envoyer le petit Geek qu'il avait encore du mal à croire que son fantasme suprême s'était enfin réalisé. Lentement, le criminel tourna le regard vers le gosse, qui s'était endormit entre ses bras. Remontant la couverture sur leurs corps dénudés, le Patron laissa échapper un rire victorieux, avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ils auraient tout le temps de remettre le couvert plus tard, pour le moment, le Patron n'était qu'un homme, et lui aussi avait besoin de repos après une activité physique aussi passionnante et aussi intense que celle-là. C'est une douce chanson en tête qu'il sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

_ Fais-moi mal, Johnny Johnny Johnny, envoies-moi au ciel, zoum! Fais-moi mal, Johnny Johnny Johnny, moi j'aime l'amour qui fait boum..

* * *

**_Voilà! C'est tout pour ce petit OS un peu tordu qui fait mention d'un lemon un peu gras entre Patreek. Inutile de préciser que je les aimes beaucoup, tout le monde a comprit je pense. Bref, je le répète encore, ce OS est à prendre avec humour, j'insiste. C'est pas quelque chose de sérieux, comme mon précédent OS. D'ailleurs, celui-ci peu écoper d'une suite, si vous m'en demandez une, mais il faut savoir qu'elle restera sur une note légère et humoristique, parce que le but de ce texte est de rire un bon coup, et de voir jusqu'où le Patron est prêt à aller pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Et bien sur, comme Mathieu dirait, si vous sentez une petite bosse dans votre pantalon pas d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal, haha. Bref, je vous laisse là dessus, un peu rigolarde (Comment ça ce mot n'existe pas monsieur? Comment ça?) et surtout, en route pour l'écriture d'un troisième texte sur SLG, eh oui, Mathieu m'inspire vraiment, vraiment beaucoup aujourd'hui, ça en deviendrait presque suspect (je n'écris que des trucs sur SLG depuis ce matin les gars, c'est dingue). J'crois que j'ai vraiment besoin de ma dose de SLG, même la brève apparition des personnalités de Mathieu dans le dernier Minute Papillon n'a pas suffit à calmer le manque, surtout que le dernier épisode a amorcé une angoisse en moi quant à l'avenir des personnalités.. Patreek vont-ils décéder? Nooooooon.. :pleure: Bref! Vivement la saison 5! Allez, ciao tout l'monde, peace! (Quoi? C'est Squeezie qui fait ça dans ses vidéos? Moi, plagier? Nooooooooooooon je n'oserais pas, haha). Trève de blague, portez-vous bien, j'vous embrasse, SM._**


End file.
